Its been a year
by ladybug17
Summary: Femslash. They are celebrating being together for a year. One night in their live.
1. Chapter 1

I watch you out of the corner of my eye. You look so sweet and all I see is your shadow in the sunset. You look perfect. I can't believe that we've been together now for a year. I also don't believe that we both got out of work for the night, every time we ask for time off together I can see Grissiom thinking about something about the change in our relationship but he doesn't want to ask or he hasn't connected all of the dots yet.

Tonight is going to be perfect the limo should be here shortly. I can't wait to see your eyes light up when you discover everything that I have planned for us. I planned dinner you planned the after party that was our agreed plan. Dinner was going to involve a three course meal at the little Italian place that we have been to a time or two but tonight is going to be different because I reserved us an entire backroom of the restaurant and I have requested our favorite waitress. Tonight will go off without a hitch.

We both get ready for the night you opt for a short black dress with stilettos and your hair is curled perfectly and pulled up, you have your string of diamonds on as well as matching earrings and bracelet. I opt for a nice tapered paint suit with the red blouse you love so much underneath that pulls the red pin stripe out of the suit and I have on matching red stilettos. I can hear a car pull up outside and run for the door.

"Coming Catherine?" I'm practically gitty with excitement for what's going to happen.

She walks out of the living room on her cell phone checking in on Linds. "I'm right here just hold on one second, no not you I was just calling to check in with you making sure your being nice to aunt Nancy….okay hunny sleep tight…love you too…nighty night" She hangs up the phone as I'm opening the door "wow hunny I don't know what to say"

"Just let's get moving. Our driver is waiting" I grab her arm not really supporting more just in a leading way. We walk together to the limo the driver has opened our door for us.

The drive is fun you can't seem to keep your hands off of me. Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant. I watch your eyes light up as you recognized where we are.

The driver comes around to open the door again for us. "You ladies have fun. I will be waiting over there (he points to a parking lot) I will pull up when I see you leaving".

"Thanks!" We say together. We laugh our way into the restaurant. We sit in the back of the room. I can see our waitress making her way over to us.

"Hi ladies. So I hear that tonight is a special night for us one year congratulations. What can I get you started with?"

"Well take the usual wine and appetizer, she will have the shrimp fettuccine alfredo and I will have the Vegetable parmesan."

"Okay ladies I will return with the wine shortly"

Cath scooted over closer to me as Vivian makes her way out of the room. She is leaning against my shoulder. I can feel your breath on the curve of my neck. It brings me back to the beginning

…_We where working a pretty difficult case the whole team went out drinking together that night, my car had broken down that day and I hadn't gotton a chance to look at it yet so I called you up for a ride since you had to drive by my apartment anyway to drop off Linds._

"_Guy's I'm sorry but this is getting why too late" Cath said with a yawn. "Are you ready to go Sara?"_

"_Sure. Night Guys don't stay here too late." The guys are confused but no one speaks up right away. Nick is the first one to speak up._

"_So why does Sara need to leave?" "Cause Nicky my car wouldn't start today before shift and Catherine her was nice enough to pick me up on her way in." "ok bye girls"_

_Cath and I walk to her car as we get in we both relize that we aren't even buzzed and when we hit the brisk air of the day we both woke up. _

"_So do you want to just come stay at my place to get some sleep?" _

"_That works for me, lets just stop by my place so that I can get some clothing. I will work on my car later. Not like any mechanics are open today anyway. It being Sunday now. And since we both need to work tomorrow it would save you a trip"_

"_Well Lindsey is with her aunt for the weekend anyway. She took the kids to Lake Mead to go camping, since I had to work this weekend away anyways. So come stay at my place and we can get caught up about the last week since you haven't been over in a while."_

"_Okay makes sense. Let's go."_

_The drive was short my apartment isn't that far from the bar where the guys always pick. So we get there in under ten minutes. She waits in the car while I run around trying to find everything that I need. I just decide that instead of packing pajamas its easier to put them on. I grab what im going to need for tomorrow and run out of the apartment. I drop back into her car and we take off for her house. We walk in and she puts her keys on the counter. _

"_You want something to drink?" She askes as she walks up to her room. She returned in her pajamas as well. "We both might as well be comfy, so about that drink"_

"_Sure how about coffee?"_

_She starts moving around her kitchen as I make myself comfortable in the living room. I've been here before quite often when she needs someone to talk to she calls me. _

"_Here you go" she hands me a steaming cup we both settle down on the couch. She moves closer to me then normal but o well. She isn't having coffee she is sipping on what looks to be cranberry juice. _

"_So what are you drinking?"_

"_Vodka with Cranberry juice. You want one?"_

"_Sure might be better then coffee, since if I was drunk at the bar its gone now."_

"_Wow you actually want something other then coffee Miss Sara Sidle I don't believe it."_

_I now am laughing from the kitchen luckily she had left her ingredients out on the counter I don't think I would be able to tell where her liquor cupboard is. I mix mine pretty stiffly but yet I still can't taste the vodka I make a quick mental note that she likes top self vodka as well "Belvedere you have good taste in Vodka" _

"_Thanks. It's the only stuff that I will actually drink since you can't taste it when it mixed" _

_She snuggled back into me when I sit down again. I actually am liking this. Her hand moves over my shoulder lightly, mindlessly. I relax more into her. This seems so natural to me. She leans over and sucks on my earlobe. Oh god I think I just moaned. _

"_Well I like that response. We should move this into somewhere more comfortable."_

"_Cat are you sure? We have never talked about this at all. Ummm…" My brain is screaming at me that she is my coworker and she is one of my closet friends. What am I thinking this would never work. Oh wait she's talking I better tune back in_

"_Sara I'm positive." With that she gets up from the couch and pulls my in the direction of what I'm guessing is her bedroom. "I have liked you for a while and am I right to think that it might be reciprocated?"_

"_Yes but I never thought it would happen I though you were straight as a board?"_

"_Ha ha I thought you were as well I mean Hank and you're pinning over Grissiom"_

"_Well all I have seen you with is men as well, so what made you try that move back on the couch?"_

"_Sara just stop trying to make this make sense and kiss me."_

_I leaned in a kissed her with a ton of passion that comes from years of liking someone you thought you couldn't have. She kisses back with the same intensity. _

_I back her up until we can move anymore. As I push her onto the bed she has pulled my tank top up over my breasts and is just staring at them covered in bight red bra. I pull her shirt up and am greeted by a bright purple bra. We break our kiss long enough to get our tops off. Her hands move over my body until the come to rest on my lower back. My hands are caressing every exposed part of skin that she has. Her hands slowly release my bra and I'm working on getting hers off as well. Our bras go flying in the same direction and I take in the new site. Catherine is now laying on her bed her top exposed to the person she has wanted to have in her bed since she first laid eyes on her. _

_Sara's hands had minds of there own she reached up and held on tight to her new lovers breasts slowly she moved her mouth down tracing a slow path from her mouth to her chest and slowly working further down she dipped her tongue into Cats belly button and earned a low moan from Cat. As she reached the top of the pajama pants she could already smell her lovers scent. She slowly pulled down the pants and was met by the matching thong to the bra. She licked her lover through the lace of her panties. Cat's hips bucked. Sara decided that she wouldn't make her wait anymore. She slowly pulled her thong down her legs. As she did this she dove into Cat's koochie licking her from top to bottom. Her tongue settled on her clit while her fingers were pumping into her. "Oh, my, god, SARA" Within a few more minutes Cat was enjoying an intense orgasm. As she came down she realized that Sara was holding her just waiting until she recovered then it was Sara's turn to get pampered. _

"_That….was…amazing…Now it's your turn"_

_Catherine almost ripped Sara's pajama pants pulling them off of her. She noticed that Sara didn't wear underwear. "So commando" "I just don't…AH… wear them with…OH… pajama pants" _

_Catherine soon had Sara screaming and bucking her hips until her orgasm happened. Catherine moved up to hold her they both fell asleep….._

"Sara. SARA?"

I snap back from la la land. "Where have you been?"

"Just thinking about how we first got together a year ago."

"Oh yah that was one interesting night as I recall."

"Here's your salads and appetizers ladies." The waitress winked at Sara and left.

Catherine started eating her salad as she had the fork up to her mouth she realized that there was a purple box sitting on the table that the waitress had set down. She looked up at Sara. Sara went down on one knee. "Catherine Willows would you make me the happiest person in the world…would you marry me?"

"YES! Sara I would be honored to be your wife."

With that she stood up and pulled Sara up with her and gave her a very passionate kiss as Sara slide the ring on her engagement finger.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating dinner Cat and Sara were walking out of the restaurant both women beeming. The limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door for them.

"Ladies. Where to now?"

Cat scribbled down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to the driver. "That's where to go"

"Okay" He shut the door for them and got in to take them to that address.

"So where are we going to now?"

"Its still a surprise. Just wait a minute. We'll be there shortly.

Sara smiled as they pulled up in front of there favorite club. "You dinned me, now I'm going to give you a night to remember"

The driver opened the door and helped Cat out and she helped Sara out. The limo driver again pointed to a parking lot and said that he would pull up once he spotted them again.

Inside Cat went to the bar and got them both their favorite drinks. She found Sara sitting at a table. "Here you go one Bazooka Joe for you."

"My favorite" Sara downed it in one sip and Cat downed her drink quickly. They both moved to the dance floor which was packed.

Color Me Badd—I wanna sex you up was playing. "Interesting song to be playing"

"I KNOW" In order to hear each other they were yelling almost in each other ear. Sara scooted in closer to Cat and they both grinded together until a faster song came on. Then Sara went and got their second round. Both downed their shots with one sip. Sara had also got some coke for them so they both sipped on that.

Sara could feel her arm being pulled back to the dance floor actually toward one of the podiums they danced on the podium for a few songs. Again needing a drink refill they both headed toward the bar. A girl approced them. "Cathy what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me." She said as she turned around then seeing the face of the person "OMG! TRINA! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were back in Cali?"

"Nope I moved back here a few months ago. I heard that you turned into a CSI from the club."

"You back at the old place I take it as?"

"Yup. I couldn't believe it when they said that you had gotton out."

Sara just turned her head until she felt Cat reach out for her hand. "Trina I would like you to meet my Fiancé Sara"

"Hi. Im sorry that I didn't say hi before just the shock of seeing and old dancing friend up on the podium just threw me."

"Hi. So you a Cat worked at the same strip club?"

"Yup. Im still working there. Wait you two are engaged?"

"Yup. Just got engaged tonight we have been together for a year" Cat jumped back into the conversation. "Well Trina here is my number give me a call Sara and I have to get a drink and get back out there"

"Sure hun! Have fun. Show up the other couple on the other podium. Talk to you later."

"okay will do bye"

Trina and Cat hugged. Sara was wondering how close they were while dancing but then Cats hand was still in hers so it reminded her that she was with her now and the past didn't matter anymore.

After dancing the night away they decided to head home since both of them were so turned on that they both thought they had to have wet spots on the outside of their clothing.

The limo pulled up. Sara told the driver to take them back to where he picked them up at. Sara and Cat both had to sit on there hands to keep them off each other once home they knew that they would barely make it inside the door.

The limo pulled up in front of the house. The driver helped Cat out and Cat helped Sara out again. The both said good bye to the driver at the same time. Cat barely got the door open before she could feel Sara sucking on here neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat pushed the door shut with her foot as Sara continued to suck on her neck.

"MMMMMMM….hun lets get this to the bedroom."

"Okay" Sara picked Cat up and carried her to their bedroom. Sara had moved in a month prior since they both decided that they were in it for the long haul. She laid Cat down on the bed. Sara started to do a little strip tease for Cat. She had picked up her suits matching hat when she was carrying Cat to the bed. She slowly took off her shoes then started to unbutton her suit jacket. The jacket went flying toward Cat she caught it and placed it nicely on the chair that sat at the end of the bed. Next came Sara's blouse she unbuttoned it and Cat could see that Sara opted to wear the black bra that she loved on her. Again Sara's blouse headed in Cats direction she placed it with the jacket. She turned and took in the beautiful site in front of her Sara was shimming out of her pants. Now the stood in front of Cat wearing a hat, bra and g-string. She slowly started walking toward Cat undoing her bra and sliding the panties down her legs. She left the hat on. Cat just smiled at her. When Sara got to the bed Cat jumped up to do her own short strip tease.

She kicked her heels in the same direction that Sara had kicked hers. She unzipped her dress and slowly let it fall off of her. Revealing a garter belt that held up the thighs highs. It was red, it matched the strapless bra she had on and the silky thong as well. Sara just sat there as Cat walked toward her removing her belt and underwear. When she got to be bed she laid Sara down and kissed her passionately.

Sara was the first to touch Cat her hands moved gracefully over Cats back and then came around the front to cup her breasts. Sara intensified the kiss and they both ended up gasping for air. Sara moved her mouth to Cats breasts she licked and lightly bit the nipple on each just like Cat liked it. Her hands traveled slowly to her lovers koochie. She could feel how wet Cat was she slowly entered Car with her fingers and begun adding fingers in and pumping in and out slowly. "Cat open your eyes baby I want to see their intensity as I rock your world." She dose as told and is meet by Sara's intense brown eyes. Sara still had her hat on. One last pump of Sara's hand and Cat was orgasming out of control. She counted that she had had five orgasms. Slowly coming back to the world, she held Sara closely. Once she was all back together. Cat reversed their positions.

She knew what Sara liked. She could hear that it started raining outside. "Would you like to go out to the pool and make some new rain memories?"

"Sure" Cats backyard had a pool in it. Oh so many times they had done it in that pool up against the jets. But this time they would do it on the deck of the pool. Cat had grabbed a blanket on the way out she laid it down for Sara. She slowly lowered Sara down on to it. And began make love to her. She had Sara positioned so Cat was on top. It was raining lightly. This send Sara over the edge she loved to have sex in nature. "Cat won't your neighbors see?"

"Sara I don't care. The only one we need to keep this clean in front of is Linds. Anyways everyone should be in bed remember it's like 3am."

"Okay….ah…Cat"

Cat speed up her fingers that were inside her lover. She had her hips bucking rapidly. When Sara came she shook, right as the lightening was starting in the storm.

They both ran inside for shelter and grabbed towels from the linen closet. They both decided to take a relaxing bath together. Sara started the bath as Cat grabbed candles, a bottle of wine and two glasses. She got back to the bathroom, she realized that she was so happy right now. She had the perfect family. As Sara turned on the jets to the Jacuzzi tub. Cat light all of the candles she had brought and placed them on the side of the tub she popped the cork on the wine and poured them glasses. Sara had slip into the tub already. Cat slipped in front of her. They had their wine and set the glasses on the floor next to the tub. They relaxed enjoying the jets and each others slow petting. They both feel asleep in the tub Sara woke up when the water was turning cold. She woke up Cat and checked her phone for the time they had been sleeping for about an hour. They both dried off and slipped into bed for the night.

"Happy Anniversary. I love you"

"I love you too, Happy anniversary and Good night" With that they kissed each other and feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work Warrick was the first one that noticed the nice ring on Caths finger.

"Hey. Where did that ring come from?" Cath looked down at her hand to see what he was talking about she still wasn't used to wearing it.

"It came from Sara. We're engaged."

"Wow Congrats. Oh that's right last night was your year anniversary right?"

"Yup. It went off without any problems it was fun."

They were finishing up at there scene. They both walked around to the back of the Tahoe and stowed their kits. Warrick drove back to the lab. Once there they dropped their samples off where they needed it to be put.

"Well there goes that shift. Im going to go talk to the guys. What are you and Sara up to tonight?"

"Nothing just relaxing. Lindsay is at my sisters. Why?"

"I want to take you and Sara out. Call it a celebration dinner only breakfast."

"Okay I will go grab Sara if you will go grab the guys. But I want to be the one to talk to them about the engagement so how about you just tell them that its our monthly dinner since its been a month now since we all went out."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"How about that club that just opened last month? I don't really want food."

"Okay. See you in a little while then."

Cath took off looking for Sara she found her in the locker room waiting for her.

"Hey babe. Were going to go out with the guys this morning to that club that just opened?"

"Okay sounds good. Are we all car pooling or how are we getting there?"

"Were going together and the guys are going together. So lets hit the road."

"Okay grab your helmet from your locker remember we brought my bike today. Alright that's everything that I need let go."

We walk out to the front of the building together. We sat on the bike until we saw the guys come out and pile into Warrick's truck. We left the lot in front of them. We all pulled into the club lot got unloaded. Cath and I put our helmets in the truck to keep them safe.

We opt for a table in the back of the club. Greg went and got the first round. We all sit around the tall table looking out onto the floor. He got back and handed all of them their drinks. Catherine lifted her glass in a toast


End file.
